KBN! NMD!
by Typhoon
Summary: koiji is kiddnapped by nakago!! now it is up to her friends to save her!!


K.B.N!! N.M.D!!! part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fy characters or kenshin. Ayuru, Koiji and Genrou are all girls. They are my friends nicknames and my nick name too. I suck at writin disclaimers so sorry I need to get the hang of it. Be nice and have mercy on me. Tell me if u like it this way . please review. If I get a lot off reviews I might post the second part!!  
  
(it was a sunny day in new Milford when nakago shows up and kidnaps koiji) hotohori: nakago get the hell back here now or I will have to kill you  
  
(hotohori runs after nakago with sword drawn. kenshin, ayuru, genrou, and tasuki soon follow in suit. they stop alittle while after really tired.)  
  
ayuru: boy that was a good workout wasn t it kenshin  
  
kenshin: i wish i could say the same  
  
(kenshin and the rest of then collapsed on the grass.)  
  
genrou: why don t we all take a nap  
  
tasuki: i m up for.....  
  
hotohori: how can you say that, nakago is probably doing something really bad to kiwi, don t you people care?  
  
kenshin:(in one of his semi_battosia voices) we will get your girlfriend back that we will  
  
don t worried i will not sleep till koiji is back  
  
tasuki: hotohori you and kenshin run off and save koiji. i ll stay back an d protect the girls.  
  
hotohori: i m not to sure about that  
  
(hotohori calls genrou and ayuru over and whispers something in there ears)  
  
(kenshin and hotohori run off to find koiji. ayuru, genrou, and tasuki go to ayuru s house.)  
  
ayuru: where here so you people can go take a nap together in my bed  
  
genrou: that sounds good come along tasuki  
  
(genrou falls asleep in tasuki s arms a short while later. there is a knock on the door it s tamhome.)  
  
ayuru: hi tamahome be very quiet tasuki and genrou are sleeping  
  
tamahome: yeah sure so why did you call me  
  
Ayuru: i called you here to protect me you idiot  
  
tamahome: why didn t you says so i would have came faster ayuru: you go watch t v while i go take a shower. if you look i will have to kill you o k  
  
Tamahome. you go take your shower and i promise i won t look  
  
(kenshin and hotohori scout the city but find nothing. they suddenly here a scream. the relive it is ayuru s voice. they start running to ayuru s house to find a battle going on between tomo and tamaome)  
  
kenshin: what are you doing to my girlfriend ayuru  
  
tamahome: stop talking and help me fight already  
  
(kenshin and hotohori drew there swords. at that moment tomo put everyone into a illusion. tomo escapes just narowly.)  
  
kenshin:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(tasuki and genrou wake up after the commotion.)  
  
tasuki and genrou: what was this all about.  
  
hotohori and kenshin: you f*cking bitch you where so posed to protect ayuru and genrou ,tasuki.  
  
hotohori: that is why i told ayuru to call tamahome.. tamahome why did you take your eyes off ayuru?  
  
tamahome: she went to take a shower and she told me not to look  
  
kenshin: now we ve got two girls to look for thanks to tasuki  
  
genrou: stop yelling at tasuki she told us to take a nap  
  
tamahome: the less time we yell at each other the more time we have to look god damm it  
  
hotohori: tasuki come with me and kenshin  
  
tasuki: why do i have to come with you i want to stay here and protect genrou  
  
tamahome: don t worry i will watch genrou  
  
(tasuki,kenshin and hotohori leave to go to find ayuru and koiji)  
  
back at nakago s hideout  
  
nakago: where is tomo he should be back by now tomo: i m back i was standing here the whole time  
  
ayuru: hi nakago what are you doing here. where is koiji  
  
nakago: TOMO!!!! you got the wrong girl  
  
tomo: sorry boss  
  
(tomo is now on one knee bowing to nakago)  
  
nakago: your lucky i promised to soi i would not kill you  
  
tomo: thank you boss  
  
nakago: sorry ayuru i told tomo to get genrou not you  
  
ayuru: it s o k . can i go see koiji  
  
nakago: sure tomo go show her  
  
tomo: sure boss. follow me ayuru  
  
(they arrive at koiji s room)  
  
ayuru: tomo leave now  
  
tomo: no i m not leaving  
  
ayuru: i ll tell nakago san  
  
tomo:(starts thinking about what nakago would do to him.) o k bye  
  
ayuru: hi koiji it s ayuru  
  
koiji: hi don t tell me they kidnapped you to  
  
ayuru: yeah they did but tomo was so posed to get genrou not me.  
  
here s some food  
  
koiji: thank you (stickes all the food in mouth at once.)  
  
(ayuru leaves and goes to have dinner with nakago and tomo)  
  
ayuru: i m just wondering why didn t you want to kiddnap me first nakago: i did not want to kidnapp you because of the battosia, your boyfriend  
  
ayuru: but don t you fear hotohori too.  
  
nakago: no why would i fear that wimp  
  
(ayuru gets up and slapps nakago really hard naking himm off his chair.  
  
tomo gets up and is ready to kill ayuru when nakago kicks tomo causing him to fall to the ground.)  
  
nakago: ayuru you punch rather hardto be able to knock me off my chair. i gave you a chance ayuru. tomo lock her in the room with koiji  
  
(tomo picks me up by the back of my shirt allmost pulling my shirt off and throws me in the room with koiji)  
  
(koiji is sleeping in the corner on the bedd, there is another bed in the far corner.)  
  
koiji: (says while sleeping) hotohori sama where are you going  
  
ayuru: (thinks to herself) i ve heard everything now from her  
  
koiji:(still sleeping) Mmmmmmmmm, hotohori.  
  
ayuru: (thinks to herself) i wonder what she s thinking *smirks*  
  
**whacks herself in head**  
  
(back at ayurus house)  
  
Genrou: i call ayuru s bed  
  
tasuki: i call i sleep with genrou  
  
kenshin: hotohori you and tasuki can sleep upstairs. i ll sleep down here on the couch  
  
(the whole house goes to sleep now)  
  
back at nakago s hide out  
  
koiji: ayuru wake up  
  
ayuru: (whispers) yeah kenshin  
  
koiji: (gets up and whacks ayuru in the head)  
  
ayuru: ouch what was that for  
  
koiji: you called me kenshin  
  
ayuru: well before i caught you saying "Mmmmmm. hotohori" and  
  
"where are you going hotohori san"  
  
koiji: fine we are even now  
  
ayuru: well i m go ing to escape tonight  
  
koiji: how did you get here though  
  
ayuru: i sort of smacked nakago off his chair  
  
koiji: alright (gives ayuru a high five)  
  
(ayuru jumps out window.. arives at her house a little while later)  
  
(kenshin wakes up and draws sword)  
  
(he sees a fiquire outside. he opens door and goes outside. he cofronts the intruder and holds sword to ayurus throat.)  
  
ayuru: hi kenshin  
  
Kenshin:(drops sword and starts hugging ayuru) your back and you un harmed  
  
ayuru: i am unharmed that i am.  
  
(they walk into house together)  
  
(ayuru trips and slices her leg open. kenshin carries her into the house to the couch.)  
  
kenshin: everything is going to be all right. GENROU WAKE UP I NEED YOUR HELP NOW. 


End file.
